


Отношения начинались и с меньшего

by Glokaya_Kuzdra



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glokaya_Kuzdra/pseuds/Glokaya_Kuzdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения начинались и с меньшего. Проблема была в том, что Хиджиката не очень-то понимал, как их теперь продолжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отношения начинались и с меньшего

Хиджиката вышел на улицу, сел на энгава и, выудив из пачки очередную сигарету, затянулся. Не то чтобы так уж хотелось курить, но никотин помогал сконцентрироваться и не отвлекаться на этого вредного гаденыша, который, натянув на лицо маску для сна, сейчас сопел во сне у Хиджикаты на футоне.

Что теперь делать с Сого, вот в чем был вопрос. Хиджиката не знал ответа даже после третьей сигареты.

 

Он всё-таки пришёл. Стоял во весь рост, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, зло сверкал глазами и силился сказать наболевшее. «Хиджиката-сан, я вас... я вас...» Так и не смог вытолкнуть комок из горла. Хиджиката подозревал что там сплелись намертво «люблю» и «ненавижу». И, может быть «сдохните, Хиджиката-сан».

Все было серьезно и очень хреново, гораздо хуже, чем тогда с Мицубой.  Потому что Сого Хиджиката мог отказать, но почему-то не хотел.

Голос куда-то делся, предатель, но демонический замком мог и без него обойтись. Когда Сого оскалился от бессилия, так и не сумев высказать свой перечень бед и обид, и потянулся за катаной, видимо, намереваясь устранить свидетеля, Хиджиката перехватил его запястье. Мальчишка замер на секунду и вдруг выпалил:

\- Чувствовать такое к вам... знали бы вы, до какой степени это бесит!

Очевидно, Сого это действительно бесило. По крайней мере, до такой степени что он забыл про катану и, схватив Хиджикату за отвороты жилета, практически уткнулся ему в грудь, видимо, пряча лицо.

\- Что мне сделать, чтоб тебе стало легче? – спросил Хиджиката. – Притвориться, что я не расслышал? Или что я не понял?

Сого молчал, только хватка на ткани стала крепче. Хиджиката вспомнил, как уходил от Мицубы. Сого тогда подслушивал за деревом.

Он медленно затянулся а потом приобнял Сого одной рукой и потянул на себя. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Окита должен был сообразить. Тот не отреагировал, и Хиджиката добавил на всякий случай, - Вот мой ход, Сого. Теперь делай что хочешь.

\- Не смешно! – судя по всему, отпихивающий его Сого все понял неправильно, поэтому Хиджиката вздохнул, взял Окиту за плечи и поцеловал, демонстрируя серьезность своих намерений. Сого снова задергался, но уже не столь решительно, потом перестал. Его пальцы больно вплелись Хиджикате в волосы и, как только замком прервался, чтобы немного отдышаться, Сого много чего выговорил ему прямо в губы. Там действительно были и «люблю», и «ненавижу, и «сдохните, Хиджиката-сан!». Хиджиката ухмылялся как кретин но, слава будде, никто не видел и обошлось без принудительного сэппуку.

 

Отношения начинались и с меньшего. Проблема была в том, что Хиджиката не очень-то понимал, как их теперь продолжить.

С физической частью непреодолимых трудностей не возникло. Не то чтобы замком был особо искусен в вопросах плотской любви, но уж про практику-то вакасюдо слыхал каждый уважающий себя самурай.  Даже с приходом аманто книг на эту тему оставалось навалом. Хиджиката смутно припоминал, что когда Сого исполнилось пятнадцать, тот отыскал где-то старый манкускрипт и долго изводил Хиджикату всякими каверзными вопросами и демонстрацией наиболее откровенных шунга при всем отряде. «Кондо-сан, Кондо-сан! Вот смотрите, Хиджиката – старше меня, но я – его семпай. Как это вписывается в концепцию сюдо?» «Хиджиката-сан, тут написано что секс...» «Не хочу я заниматься с тобой сексом!» поспешно обрывал его Хиджиката. «Ни в рамках сюдо, ни как-либо иначе. Потеряйся». Но Сого никогда не сдавался так просто. «Кроме секса там еще есть целая куча правил, одно другого тупее», - нудил он. «Попробуйте, Хиджиката-сан, вам точно понравится...»  И совал, поганец, графичные иллюстрации прямо под нос...

Итак, с физической частью трудностей особо не возникло, и Хиджиката трахнул Сого прямо там, на татами. Сого расцарапал ему спину и наставил засосов. Сого скабрезно комментировал происходящее. Сого закусывал губы и стонал в ладонь. Сого сказал что «для первого раза сойдет», а потом по-хозяйски раскатал футон и завалился дрыхнуть. Хиджиката накрыл его одеялом. Не потому, что в комнате было прохладно, а потому что бледная, словно майонез, задница командира первого отряда отвлекала и наводила Хиджикату на мысли, недостойные благородного мужа. 

Трахались они теперь каждый вечер, и Сого больше не говорил «сойдет», но Хиджиката смутно подозревал, что люди, состоящие в отношениях, обычно занимаются чем-то еще. Ходят вместе в кафе, в парк. Смотрят дорамы, обнявшись. Целуются, наконец. Планируют купить дом в ипотеку.

Сого не целовался – Сого, подобно дементору из гайдзинского фильма про волшебников, пытался высосать душу через рот. Дорамы они смотрели и раньше. Ходить с Сого в кафе было чревато пищевым отравлением. А от мыслей о будущем у Хиджикаты кучерявились волосы.

Хиджиката подумывал, что надо бы у кого-то спросить совета, но ему не везло – все, кого он знал, были в той или иной степени идиотами.

Можно было спросить Гинтоки – тот частенько мыслил и делал одинаково с Хиджикатой и у него была девушка. Однако Гинтоки регулярно получал от нее кунаем в лоб, зато, по слухам, редко получал секс. Такая перспектива Хиджикату не устраивала, тем более что задница у Сого была просто божественная, а его привычка нести садо-мазо хрень в качестве прелюдии заводила покруче любого порнофильма.

Кондо-сан... С Кондо-саном можно было даже не пытаться. Вот уже несколько лет он безнадежно таскался за Шимурой Тае, получал свою порцию тяжелых увечий, отдыхал в больнице и снова принимался таскаться за Тае. Хиджиката не собирался изобретать свой собственный замкнутый круг, в котором ему бы доставались только тумаки и выстрелы из базуки. Эти бонусы он получал от Окиты и раньше.

Ямазаки бы застеснялся, Тетсу бы всплакнул от умиления, йорозуевская девчонка посоветовала бы покупать Сого суконбу... Камияма бы пристал с распросами про задницу Сого, и Хиджиката бы его убил. Просто так, вовсе не из-за ревности. Шинпачи выдал бы какую-нибудь мудрость из репертуара Отсу-чан, и хорошо еще если не «жри дерьмо, госслужащий». Мадао попросил бы денег взаймы. Цукуё... Цукуё бы припечатала его кунаем в лоб.

На этом Хиджиката сдался, припечатал себя ладонью по лбу, затушил пятую сигарету и пошел спать. Сого заворочался во сне, когда он лег на футон, но не проснулся.


End file.
